The Kitsune Halfling
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: The Kyuubi himself begins to mentor Naruto, and with the will of fire, he protects those he loves. The Kitsune Kit hides his growing power and changing body from his teammates, but a ninja must see past deception. The Akatsuki have found their target, and Naruto must help Sasuke resist Orochimaru's power. AU Yaoi Character Death.


~General~POV~

Naruto sat in a clearing, panting. It had been three hours since he took the forbidden jutsu scroll, and no one had found him yet! He was grinning widely from ear to ear. Not only had he perfected the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he had also copied some other stuff down. Including the Flying Thunder God Technique (whatever it was it looked cool), Kaze Kuiki and a sealing jutsu. He hadn't learned them, but he would do it later. He almost laughed. _That would teach them all! That would show them I wasn't just some stupid kid! _He was going to start on the Flying Thunder God Technique, but he heard a rustle in the trees. Seconds later, Iruka burst out of them.

"Naruto!" He was out of breath and panting. "What are you doing? Stealing the scroll?" Naruto stood up excitedly, even though he was exhausted, wobbling slightly.

"I get to graduate now!" He smiled at his teacher, even when a bewildered expression crossed the man's face.

"You can't…wait, what?" Iruka loosened his stance, watching his young friend in confusion.

"That's how it works right? I learn a jutsu from this scroll, and I graduate!" Naruto was so happy Mizuki had told him, else he would have never graduated, never become a ninja, and never would have became hokage. He could see it now, Iruka granting him his headband, all the students in his class being so bewildered, even Sasuke saying to him "I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were." It was a golden scene, a perfect beginning to his career.

Iruka straightened, pulling his hand from where it hovered over his weapons pouch and walked forward slowly. "Who told you that?" _Something is defiantly wrong_, he thought. How could his student, his Naruto, do something malicious against the village? Of course the boy hadn't known, how could he? Someone was manipulating him. And if they were, they would be nearby...

"I did." A low voice growled from the forest behind them. Iruka whirled around quickly, dropping again to a fighting stance. Naruto was his first thought, only a few feet away from him and in plain danger. The boy froze, confusions slowly passing over his face. The black shadows moved before a figure emerged from the dense undergrowth.

Iruka started as he saw his old friend, his eyes widening. He didn't understand, what was happening? "Mizuki? Why would you-" He thought his fellow teacher was his friend, how could he put a student in danger? Was he working against the village?

"Poor little Naruto. Lied to and abandoned by the whole village. He would do anything to gain respect, including taking advice from me and stealing the Forbidden Jutsu scroll." Mizuki's dark eyes glimmered, darting from the frozen boy to the ninja teacher.

"Mizuki." Iruka growled and inched towards Naruto. If he could just make it in front of him, he could distract the other teacher while Naruto made a break for it. "You told him that. You told him to steal the scroll!"

"Come on Naruto." The man jumped down from the tree and held out a hand to the blond. "I won't lie to you. I'll tell you everything they didn't. You only have to give me the scroll." A dart of fear and temptation went through the boy, but only for a second. Though he wasn't the smartest in his class, he knew something was going on. The blond grabbed the scroll and put it on his back protectively, his blue eyes shining with confusion. He trusted Iruka far more than the silver haired man in front of him.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Iruka was still trying to get to the root of the problem, buying time while he moved towards Naruto. "Why would you betray the village?"

Naruto interrupted fiercely. "Iruka-sensei hasn't lied about anything!" Naruto yelled. "You're the one who lied! Iruka's my friend, someone who's precious to me!"

Mizuki laughed, his voice echoing across the dark forest. A dark feeling seemed across the clearing, making Naruto's hairs stand on edge. "Poor Naruto. You have no idea, do you?" The blond preteen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Mizuki eyed him almost greedily, the way a lot of the villagers did, with malice barely hidden. Naruto was supposed to be a ninja, but his hands began to shake as adrenaline and fear coursed in his blood.

"Mizuki don't you dare." Iruka measured the distance from the two. He didn't like the fact that his old friend was reaching Naruto faster than he was. Perhaps another ninja would stumble across them. Naruto alone didn't stand a chance, and he couldn't let the boy get hurt! "You have no right to do this!"

"Ever wonder why the village hates you so?" Naruto's blue eyes widened with shock and wonder. He has always wondered...but Iruka was here, urging him to protect the scroll. "Ever wonder why you never got adopted in the orphanages and ended up on your own? No one wants a monster like you!" The man laughed harshly, moving closer to the boy.

"Naruto, don't listen to him! Take the scroll and go!" Iruka pulled out a shurikan with a flick of his wrist and moved to jump on Mizuki. Suddenly, Naruto's face was wet from tears, halting Iruka in his tracks.

"I'm not a monster! I'm not a demon! I'm going to be Hokage some day!" The men both started, eyes widening. Naruto glared with fierce ice blue eyes though tears shown bright on his face. "I'll show you! I'll be Hokage, not just a demon!" The blond brought up his hands and made several hand signs, yelling. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Twenty Naruto's popped up with loud bursts of sound. Iruka and Mizuki froze with amazement. He had learned a forbidden jutsu…and in only three hours? The Narutos quickly scattered, running in all different directions, jumping onto tree limbs before disappearing into the darkness.

"Naruto, wait!" Iruka cried out, panicked. He couldn't let Naruto be hurt! The tears the boy had shed pained him deeply, driving an intense rage into the man's heart. Before Mizuki could follow one of them, he threw a shurikan and it embedded itself in Mizuki's back. He would take out the man before he got a chance to hurt Naruto.

Mizuki turned with a snarl, blood seeping from his shoulder blade. "I'll be back for you." Then he was gone. Iruka looked around in horror. Where could he have gone? Naruto was in danger; he had to get to him before Mizuki did…

"Naruto!" There was no answer. '_Please don't be dead, please stay alive, please. I'd give anything'_. Iruka prayed before bounding off. "**Narutoooo**!"

~Naruto~POV~

I jumped from branch to branch desperately._ I am not a demon, I am not a monster! _Everything was fuzzy because of the tears in my eyes. I flinched as a clone died. No matter what they say, I know it isn't true. I tried to convince myself. Why was it so hard?

I couldn't make any friends, everyone's parents hated me. I couldn't do the simplest of Jutsus, and I was the worst in my class. I felt it too, sometimes when I was asleep. It gave me nightmares…the red chakra. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Iruka. Another clone died. I had to focus. Mizuki wanted the scroll, and he was probably going to do something bad with it. I couldn't let him get it. I can't believe he used me like that. I ran faster, wiping tears from my eyes. I had to focus. What kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't even play a simple game of keep away?

That's it, that's all it was! A game of keep away. I played it in the village all the time, mostly when I stole something from an Anbu or glued someone's furniture to the ceiling. Or dumped paint on someone, or knocked a ninja out and dyed their hair…even when I painted the Hokage's faces! I could do this; I played this game for hours! Another cloned died and I remembered that on those times, I was well rested. Today I was tired. I could barely squeeze out those last clones.

I wanted to give up. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry softly. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't, and I had a strong willpower. I could do this! I would never give up or give in! I promised. I flinched as another clone died. He was getting closer, and apparently he had no problem killing me. Then again, who did? I forced the thoughts out of my mind as I ran. I was really, really tired. My legs ached, and I was getting slower and slower as I jumped. My throat was scratched because of the crying, and the running.

Suddenly I heard an explosion, and a couple more clones died. I had to go faster; I didn't have many clones left. I tried not to cry again. I didn't want to die. I was afraid. And then, the last clone vanished. I stopped on a tree limb, breathing slowly and my eyes darting around. There was only me left...now what? If I kept running he would just attack me while I was weak. There wasn't anything I could do. I didn't move an inch as the silence deafened. Then I heard something to my right. There was something flying at me, coming out of the darkness before I even knew it was there. I screamed and I used gravity to fall out of the way, sliding off the tree branch towards the ground. I slammed on the grass on my back, the scroll knocking the breath out of me and I think cracking a rib or two. Pain made my vision go black for a millisecond, before I began breathing again.

I saw Mizuki walk up to me slowly, like he was savoring it. I sat up, taking shallow quick breaths. My hands pushed against the ground, begging to move further, faster, but I couldn't. I simply couldn't. He walked slower, watching me with those dark eyes.

"Give me the scroll." He didn't look like the nice teacher I saw him as earlier. He was evil, and crazy. He didn't want to help me, he never did, only use me. And he was right, everyone saw me as a demon, they said as much. It wasn't long before I figured it out. He saw me as that too, and used my weakness to his advantage.

"You're insane." I spat. I had nothing left, no chakra and no way was I going to be able hit him with a kunai. I swallowed dryly. I was a goner. I felt the exhaustion leaking out of me. There was nothing I could do. I had escaped death so many times, and this evil Mizuki standing over me was going to end it. I wanted to run, protect the scroll, prove to them I could be more...but I was weak. Too weak. "I won't let you get it."

"Then I'll peel it from your dead body." He brought out a huge star shurikan with an evil glint in his eye. He didn't waste any time as he threw the shuriken at me. It wasn't like what I thought it would be like. I saw the star glint in the moonlight as it twirled towards me. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to die. Rage came from somewhere deep inside, but as a gust of wind blew through my hair, the power was gone. I was...alone. And dying.

There was thump, and the smell of blood reached my nostrils. Was this how dying was? You didn't feel anything? I guess that was a good thing. I opened my eyes and stared, in shock. Iruka…no. He was sitting over me, with an odd, protective look in his eye. I locked eyes with him, my mouth opening to let out a breath of air. My teacher...Iruka. He was my precious person... The shuriken protruded from his back. And it was buried…deeply. Blood poured from his black down to his knees where he crouched. Tears rolled down my eyes as blood seeped from Iruka's mouth. With one last gasp, he slid to the ground next to me.

"Iruka no! Iruka!" I sobbed, pulling myself over him. He turned his eyes to look at me, weak.

"Naruto…" He rasped, blood making the word gurgle slightly. I dropped the scroll beside him, giving him one look before I stood and turned angrily.

"Don't talk. I'll get you out of here; you're going to be okay." My voice shook and Mizuki smiled at me, something glinting in his eyes.

"You're turn to die, punk." Mizuki laughed. I sniffed and looked at him. Iruka was going to die if I didn't get him out of here…No longer was it just my life at risk, but his too. He was the only one who cared. I felt the anger come into me again. Red tinted my vision, making the ground blur beneath my feet.

_**Time to wake up…**_

_Mizuki…_I growled at the man, and for a second I saw a fear cross his face before settling into humor. Like he could take me, while Iruka was in danger.

"I'll kill you." I said simply. Iruka was all that mattered. I didn't feel the fear, or the pain, I just felt anger and power. I raised my hands and preformed the hand seals quickly, glaring at the man. I thought I didn't have any chakra left, but the power that flowed through my body took care of it. Almost a hundred shadow clones cropped up, crowding around and behind me. They sat on top of trees, in the clearing, all around. Their bodies almost seemed to glow in rage._ Iruka can't die…he was the only one who cared. _My clones leapt towards Mizuki and I heard him scream. Shock numbed my mind to his pain. I turned to Iruka and fell down beside him, my knees touching blood. _He can't be…please; you're going to be okay_. I sobbed as I looked at him, the red fading from my vision. He smiled again at me.

"Naruto…" He reached up and gingerly put his black ninja head band in my hand. "Congratulations. You...did it." Each breath seemed painful, blood coughing from his throat every word.

I shook my head. "It's yours! You have to keep it because you'll get to the hospital…" He smiled bloodily. "You promised to take me out for ramen tomorrow!" I cried out, clutching his shoulder.

"Naruto, I love you." He rasped, and again something glinted in his eye. It wasn't anger, it was soft, and warm. I had seen that look only from him, and only a few times.

My chest heaved. "Stop talking, they'll be here soon…Please don't do this!" One of my clones ran off to the village quickly. My heart hurt, a lot. Iruka sighed. He couldn't leave me. Not him. Anyone but him!

"It's alright Naruto…I promise." He let out a breath and his eyes became unfocused, glazed at the stars above us.

"No, no, no, no!" I pulled his arm. He can't be dead, he's just resting! We'll get to the hospital and everything will be fine! I sobbed over him, my chest heaving with pain. Blood started to pour and soak my knees. Iruka's blood. "I love you too Iruka! So please wake up!" My vision was blurry as I pleaded. I clutched his headband and bent over him. "They'll be here soon! Wake up! Please! You're everything to me! Your my friend and my teacher and my dad! Please! Wake up!"

I don't know how long I sobbed over Iruka, clutching his headband like I was clutching his life. He couldn't be dead, I simply couldn't believe it. He was the one who cared; he was the one who fed me when I didn't have enough money to feed myself! He understood what it was like to have no parents, he cared for me when no one else did. Punished me without hating me. Caring for me when I got hurt or hungry.

I heard Mizuki laugh shakily behind me. My clones didn't kill him, but he had two broken legs and was beaten up pretty bad. He couldn't move.

"They sealed the Kyuubi in you." _Shut up…_I cried. "The nine-tailed fox that almost destroyed this village. It's you, Naruto." _Shut up_! "You're a monster, a demon."_ I know...shut up_. I sobbed. They told me, a lot. I knew I was a demon, a monster. "Nobody could love you, not even Iruka." I could hear the blood seeping from his mouth, and I silently wished he could choke on it.

"Shut up." My vision shook, Iruka's still form floating beneath me.

"You're not even human!" _I know_…I sobbed. Still, Iruka loved me, he said so. He was the only one, and now I have no one...I'm alone. "You don't deserve to be alive!"

"Shut up." My clone disappeared after sobbing to the ninja group what happened. They were probably on their way…the world was numb.

"You are the reason Iruka's dead. You monster." He laughed.

"Shut up."

"You are just a burden on this village!"

"I KNOW!" I cried and he stopped rambling. "I know, I know, I know…." I looked at Iruka's pale face. _Please...don't be dead. _

I sobbed horribly, my body racking with guilt and pain. I wasn't physically hurt, thanks to Iruka. Maybe that would have been better anyway. Iruka…dead. Please no. Why did this have to happen? I clutched the big scroll to my chest. I can't let Mizuki have it…my mind was numb and everything was off. I think I was going into shock. I seemed to be sitting there for hours, and my tears never stopped. I felt a hand on my shaking shoulder and I shook my hand.

"No! You can't have it!" The hand went away and someone pulled Iruka away…"Iruka, wake up!" He didn't respond; just let the white blanket be draped over him. "WAKE UP! Please Iruka, let them know! You're okay!" I sobbed. I know I was supposed to be a ninja, but I was only thirteen. They said you mature faster when you're a ninja. Because of all the death. But Iruka…he was the only one who cared about me!

I saw the Hokage's red hat as he sat down in front of me. "Naruto?"

I sobbed. "No, no, no." The world was blurry, Iruka was still right over there, covered in white.

"Naruto it's okay. Can you give me the scroll now?" I shook my head violently.

"NO! Mizuki wants it, I can't let him get it, and Iruka said so!" The Hokage smiled at me sadly as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay now. I won't let Mizuki touch it." I looked up to him with watery eyes. Could I trust him?

I hiccuped. "Promise?" Iruka was trusting me, I couldn't let him down...

He nodded. "I promise." I peeled my fingers from the scroll softly. "It'll be okay Naruto." I heard the Hokage say softly as he took the scroll. "I promise…"

_Everyone seems to keep saying that_, I thought. _But it's not okay. _

~Time~Skip~General~POV~

Sarutobi sat in his office, staring at the emotionless report some Anbu had drawn up for him. Poor Naruto. He knew how close Iruka and Naruto were. The small boy had just gotten back to reality when the funeral had rolled around. He cried silently, trying to stay cool in front of his class mates. Because of the circumstances, Team placement would happen in a week. The genin were getting the week off, mainly because of Naruto. True to Iruka's last wishes, the hokage had made Naruto a ninja. And let him keep the headband.

He sighed as he dropped the report. The boy really had made progress in those hours. He had even learned the shadow clone jutsu. Needless to say they were very confused and stunned when Naruto ran out the forest, pointing out their location. And even more so when he disappeared in a burst of smoke. He sighed, wondering how Naruto was doing right now since getting out of the hospital. He didn't think Naruto even realized he had two broken ribs until they had forced him into the white room….

~Somewhere~In~The~Village

Naruto walked slowly, ignoring the glares from the villagers. One girl at the diner was outright sneering, as if it was _his _fault Iruka-

Naruto shook his head, breathing out through his nose and turning his attention back towards the ground. His chest barely hurt, the pain from the ribs dissapearing quickly over the last few days. He hadn't confronted the old man about the Kyuubi yet, figuring he would just lie anyway. He sighed as he kicked a rock on the road, causing it to bounce into the bushed. He wondered if the pain would ever go away. Naruto finally understood why everyone spat on him and called him a monster under their breath. It wasn't just a cruel nickname, he actually had a demon inside of him. Didn't that make him a demon too?

_**Not quite.**_ A crackling, snarling voice echoed in his ears. Naruto stopped dead. That voice…he had heard it before. It sent chills up his spine, goosebumps rose on his arms as he stood dead in the middle of the road.

_**Yes, you are right to be afraid boy**_. The blond looked around wildly, wondering if the voice was coming from near him, but he had left the main road a few minutes ago and no one was around.

_**You won't find me out there. **_It seemed to laugh at him as he started and swallowed dryly.

His breath came in shallow bursts as he realized who was talking to. There was a flash of a picture, a red being behind bars before he burst off running to his apartment. The unwanted image was forced out of his mind as it echoed laughter. He ran as fast as he could, tearing through the street and causing rocks to fly up behind him. He knew if it really was the Kyuubi he couldn't outrun him…but he had to try. Wild panic was making his heart beat quickly, if he didn't run he would explode. He blinked harshly as tears threatened to come out, skidding around a corner and nearly falling.

_No., _he thought. This couldn't be happening! He wanted to yell as he ran through the streets, terrified. He shook his head again, no one would listen for his cries for help. _Okay, just calm down. I'll go home; lock the door and everything will be fine. _Was this some cruel trick being played on him by the villagers? The boy wouldn't put it past them. He finally reached his apartment and slammed into the door, twisting the handle and throwing himself inside in one quick movement. He slid against the door, head pressed against the wood. His eyes were squeezed shut, back heaving in deep breaths. The blond sighed and blinked wearily, the panic slowly fading into the background. His mind was quiet and his once again. He stood, locking the door and pacing into his apartment nervously. Naruto slid off his jacket, convinced it was a trick. It had to be. He let the orange suit drop to the ground and he simultaneously dropped into his bed.

Suddenly, as he fell, the world changed. The air became damp and cold, and as his body fell against the mattress it met hard resistance instead of a soft fluff. Naruto gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The light stone underneath him looked like his bed, sure, but it was definitly not. The air tasted of rust and mold, making Naruto crinkle his nose as he sat up. Everything was...the same in a sense. There was his fridge, his table, his dresser and the hallway. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

That was the other thing that was wrong. Everything was perfect. There was no trash on the floor, and even his coat was gone. Nothing was left out…it would have been shiny if it wasn't stone. Naruto hugged himself. It was freezing. He stood slowly, looking around at the apartment that wasn't really his. He heard a deep chuckle, and this time it was coming from the hallway, along with a cold red light. The blond stepped towards the light hesitantly. The light was coming from the closet, where he normally kept his towels.

He inched forward. What was going on? Was this some kind of dream? Did it have anything to do with the incident outside? He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was going to be Hokage some day! How could he be scared of some stupid dream? He nodded and looked at the handle. "If this is a dream, what's the worst that could happen?" He grinned; sure of himself, and pulled open the door. Then as the light engulfed him, he was no longer in the hall anymore, or even in the closet. He was in a cage.

Black bars went from floor all the way up to the ceiling. They seemed big enough for his small body to squeeze through, so he wondered why they were there. The room was damp, water seeping into his sandals and dripping from the ceiling. The whole room was red and blue, the colors coming from strange lines in the walls. But if this was a dream, why was he in a cage?

_**YOU are not the one who is trapped, young ignorant kit. **_Naruto jumped, startled to hear the same voice as earlier. His heart jumped into his throat, panic reaching through him.

_**I am in here! **_It roared. A huge red figure came up to the bars and Naruto jumped back, yelling.

"Hokage's HAIRY NUTSA-" He scrambled off his feet, butt landing painfully on the wet floor.

"_**I would ask you not to use such vivid vular language in my presence, if I thought it would make a difference.." **_The huge fox sneered at him. His voice sounded different, less echoed. His giant red maw glinted slightly, white teeth poking out from underneath. Naruto shrank back, scooting as fast as he could.

"You, you're the Kyuubi!" The demon dipped his maw slowly and Naruto swallowed. He was talking to the nine tailed fox demon! Was that even possible?!

"_**Calm down you-" **_The demon growled, watching as the boy shrank in fear. Alas his presence was once again terrifying those he _actually _needed to speak to, not kill. "_**Are you not an Uzumaki? Stand and face me**_!" His maw shook when he spoke, red chakra enveloping him. Naruto pressed his back into the wall, watching in terror as the demon fox changed before him. Red chakra spread like a mist in the cage, and when it cleared and significantly smaller shape appeared. Kyuubi stood, in his makeshift human form. Long red and spiky hair traveled down to his lower back. The demon's eyes were a blood red and still had slits for pupils, his cheeks marked with whiskers like Naruto himself. The demon turned man stood in a dark red hakama over a gold and red kimono. He sighed irritatingly as Naruto eye him suspiciously. _**"I will not **_**bite **_**you, so come and speak to me." **_He tried to keep the venom out of his voice.

Naruto stood slowly, his eyes darting around the Kyuubi's form until he settled on his face. Confusion marked his featured, but the demon was right. He was an Uzumaki, and he wouldn't be scared of him, even if he was the kyuubi! He took a small, hesitant step forward, straightening his back and shoulders.

"_**You truly do not have anything to worry about. Even if I wanted to I can't hurt you while you are on that side of the bars**_." The red haired man straightened his kimono professionally as Naruto inched closer.

"…you're not going to hurt me?" Naruto questioned.

"_**I haven't decided yet." **_The man sneered, whisker marks folding across his cheeks. _**"I need to talk to you about something**_."

"Why?" Naruto inched closer to the bars. "What about?" Of course, he had many more questions, but the only two that managed to make it out of his mouth were those. He now stood only a foot away from the bars.

The red haired man resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _**"I have been watching you, Naruto. This matter is about life and death. I am frustrated, angry, and tired being cooped up here, trapped like some common animal. This is truly no life for me at all. I am a master of the arts that you dabble in, I am a beast of great power!" **_The demon watched as the boy across from him listened intently and with confusion. _**"As such, I want to live again. In the process, I can also help you to not die." **_He grinned as the boy looked interested now. The kyuubi began to pace the length of his cage. _**"You have slightly greater chakra than most humans, mostly because yours has had to keep up with mine. Your willpower is strong, and we can use that to our advantage as well. I have been looking for someone to be...an apprentice of mine. I have been searching for a long time." **_

Naruto sheepishly eyed the demon. "Well, you're kind of stuck here until I'm dead, right? Sorry." The boy scratched the back of his head. The red haired man looked at him with something akin to amusement.

_**"Why do you think I am bringing this up? I want to teach you, of course."**_

There was a moment of silence while Naruto absorbed the information. "Why?" He watched as the demon stopped pacing and faced him. "I mean, what would you teach me? And why would you do it?"

Kyuubi rolled his shoulders. _**"I thought you would be excited. Do you not want to be a strong ninja, to show the village you are not just...me?" **_Naruto bit his lip and nodded. _**"I would do it simply for the entertainment. I am a simple creature, and easily bored. I can teach you things, but there is a price."**_

Naruto took a deep breath, steeling himself. "What is it?"

_"__**You will become a demon."**_ The boy blinked in surprise and Kyuubi grinned, his bright teeth glinting. _**"Truly you will only be a half demon. You will be more powerful, harder to kill and your natural five senses will increase. You will be able to hear better, see better, and smell much better. You will even find the power to see in the dark. The downside to this is that it will make people less prepared to accept you, if they find out. You will life a normal human lifespan, but be bound by demon law and code of conduct. You will only be able to choose one mate in your lifetime. You will likely experience changes to your physical body, including and not limited to hair growth, testicle size, facial marking, hormone imbalances, muscle growth, human vestigial-" **_

"I'll do it." The blond blurted out excitedly.

_**"Excuse me?"**_ The Kyuubi stared at the boy, caught off guard. It couldn't possibly be that easy.

"I want to do it." Naruto said sternly, his eyes glimmering. His chin was up, his hands clenched to his sides. If he could be stronger, and better, then no one would ever ever have to die around him again. He was so weak when Iruka...

The Kyuubi smiled, showing his prominent K9's._** "I'm relieved." **_He was confused as to whether he should be proud of the young human thing, or stroking his own ego for being so clever.

"When can we start?"

_**"As soon as you wish, I suppose." **_ Kyuubi blinked, again taken off guard by the almost bouncing boy in front of him.

Naruto rolled from heel to the palm of his foot to back again. "Let's do it! Now, I mean!"

Kyuubi crossed his arms and moved closer to the bars. _**"Very well. First, I will teach you about customs and the history of demons, as I will not have you embarrassing me for being an ignorant apprentice.."**_

"Uh…Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto leaned forward, curiosity singing in his eyes.

The red head nodded_**. "Yes, Naruto?" **_

"Are you really evil?"

The demon blinked, torn between anger and something else. He took a deep breath and willed his eyes to stop glaring. It would do no good to frighten the boy, but how could he lie?  
_**"I am...what I am. I am a demon. Some of your kind find us evil, and some of my kind find humans evil. What I do is not shamed in my culture, and I do not regret it. There was an...incident, the night you were born. I had no real wish to go up against such a fierce ninja as the Hokage." **_The demon watched Naruto's eyes carefully. _**"I have killed some, yes. But is that not the ninja's job as well? I hold anger, I am sure, and sometimes I can be spiteful and rude. This does not make me evil."**_

Naruto paused for a moment, trying to take in the Demon's words. He didn't seem...evil. He seemed rude, and uncaring almost, and aloof, but he was right and that didn't make him evil. The boy decided he would have to decide for himself, and he nodded slowly. "I think I understand, Sensei." Suddenly his face lit up again. He was going to become strong, with a personal teacher! Never again would he let those closest to him get hurt, not like Iruka!

The demon nodded, pushing red hair from his face. _**"I will teach you while you are sleeping, and bring you here to my cage while I lecture you." **_Naruto nodded again. _**"Beware that while I am doing this you will probably wake up with a headache. But it will be worth it. I have great plans for you, Naruto." **_Kyuubi grinned slyly.

The blond nodded. "I'll do my best. Believe it!"


End file.
